Melody
by Hoshi Tenshi
Summary: [Re-vamped/Re-posted] An improved version of my crude first one. ^_^;; Hopefully even more enjoyable now
1. Melody [Part 1]

~Melody~  
[Part 1]  
  
This fan-fiction is dedicated to Hau-yu nee-chan.  
  
AN: Konnichi wa! I'm back again~ ^-^ Ficcing was on hold for a while...but I really had a urge to revamp my stuff...so I couldn't resist. ^^;; Version 2.0!  
  
Thank you to my wonderful editing staff...and of course, Alecto-chan-- I'm always grateful for all you do for me.  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is the property of CLAMP, Kodansha, Nakayoshi, and other sugoi companies and associations. I do not claim ownership of any of the characters! *looks around* Ano...did I get that right?  
  
Key:  
"........." = a character speaking  
*.........*= thoughts  
[flash-back]= Exactly what it looks like  
-----------= time passing or switch to another scene  
_........._= Emphasized words  
(AN:) a pop-up babbling session from me! -^^-  
Italics= Song lyrics.  
  
"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature. To stop speech when words become superfluous."  
-Ingrid Bergman   
----------------------------------------------  
  
The doors of Tomoeda High School flung open at the sound of the bell signaling the end of the school day. Students filled up the hallway and laughter and chatter echoed off the walls. Though above the din of loud shouting and talking, a beautiful song could be heard. It was faint, but still clear.   
  
"...Dancing bears, painted wings... Things I almost remember...and a song, someone sings. Once upon a December..."   
  
Several heads turned to see where the tune was coming from. The source was behind the closed door of the music-room. Listening attentively outside that door was a couple of schoolgirls. One clasped her hands and sighed, "What a beautiful voice!" but she was immediately silenced by her friend.   
  
"Shh! Listen," she hissed holding a finger up to her lips.   
  
The first girl pouted a bit, but subsided as she leaned in further towards the door.   
  
"...Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully, across my memory..."   
  
After a minute of silent listening, the pair couldn't stand at entrance of the music room for a while longer, for there were too many student who were eager to get home.   
  
"Hai, hai, we're going!" they grumbled at the people jostling and pushing them on. Resuming their walking, they started to converse.   
  
"I've heard that voice before, it was senpai Daidouji! She's in the school chorus, but she's so talented, she goes up for solo parts all the time."   
  
Her companion nodded. "Yeah, she's so pretty and talented!"   
  
Shooting another wistful glance at the still-closed door now a good distance away they continued walking down the jammed corridor.  
  
The two girls weren't the only ones to heed Tomoyo's singing. An auburn head in the crowd whipped around as it heard the music. The couple of strands of hair on top bounced, almost as if they were excited. A girl started to make its way through the hall, following the sound.   
  
"...Far away, long ago, growing dim as an ember... Things my heart, used to know. Once upon a December..."   
  
Finally, after maneuvering through the sea of blue and white uniforms, a slightly disheveled girl burst out of the crowd. She dusted her skirt and blouse off, mumbling to herself. "Whew! I thought I'd nener get out of that crowd." She pushed her bangs away from her jade-green eyes, which were sparkling animatedly.   
  
As she drew nearer to the music room, shouts of: "Sakura-chan!" and "Sakura-chan, Mata ashita!" came from everywhere.   
  
Kinomoto Sakura waved and grinned, and some of the boys blushed slightly and shyly waved back. All of them threw admiring gazes at the medium-height beauty. They had good reason to. With a slender form accentuated with soft curves, long arms and legs that seemed to go on forever, Sakura was quite pretty. She had straight light brown hair cascading in long waves down her back, all except for two strands on each side of her hair, which curled delicately by her slender neck and framed her oval face.   
  
Listening fixedly, Sakura followed her ears and stopped in front of the music room to listen quietly.   
  
"...Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm... Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory.."   
  
Silently, Sakura opened the door slowly to let herself in. Leaning against the doorframe, she settled comfortably against the door to watch.   
  
"...Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know. Things it yearns to remember..."   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"...And a song, someone sings..." The singer paused and drew in a breath. "Once, upon, a December..." she finished slowly, controlling her voice to die away. Daidouji Tomoyo almost dropped her sheet music as clapping filled the music-room.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, sugoi ne!" Sakura smiled. She had pulled away from the entrance the moment the song was over to give her friend fanfare.   
  
Tomoyo smiled serenely. "Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" she asked.   
  
Sakura shrugged off-handedly, still grinning, "Oh, I just dropped in to see if you wanted to walk home together. You're done practicing for today right?"   
  
Tomoyo clasped her hands together happily. "Sou yo. You came right on time." She tucked her folder in her book bag and walked towards the doorway where Sakura was waiting patiently.   
Sakura grabbed her bag that she had set on the floor. "Sa, ikimashou?" she asked, linking her arm through her best friend's. Opening the door, she stepped out into the bustling hallway first. The two friends disappeared quickly into the crowd.   
  
As they were making their way to the front door, they reached the bulletin board. Hoping to find the latest news posted, the girls scanned the colorful posters and flyers. The most recent was located on top.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, take a look at this." Sakura pointed to a large flyer decorated with tiny snowflakes and glitter.   
  
"The Annual Winter Festival is on December 23! Come see the talent show, then join us for the Winter Wonderland Dance," they read aloud together.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, that's when you'll be performing!"   
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Hai, I'll be part of the Talent Show performance," she answered, laughter in her voice.   
  
Sakura grinned. "You'll be the star of the entire festival Tomoyo-chan! Your singing is marvelous," she said excitedly.   
  
"Domo arigatou," her friend answered shyly, blushing at the compliment. "Ne, Sakura-chan... I've been meaning to ask you-- why don't you enter too? There's a lot of openings for the Talent Show, since everyone already has their own projects planned."   
  
Sakura's eyes widened immediately. "Y-yada! I can't do that!" she stammered.   
  
"Why not, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"Ano...I'm scared of crowds, and I have stage-fright." Sakura blushed.   
  
"Oh hohoho! Is that all?" Tomoyo thrilled. "That's simple enough to overcome. You'd be so kawaii up there in the spot-light..." she trailed off as she imagined Sakura on stage with a beautiful dress complete with tons of lace and frills. Immediately her eyes began sparkling. "Suteki desu wa..." she murmured dreamily.  
  
"Hooooeeeee..." Sakura sweat-dropped. Tomoyo-chan was definitely weird.   
  
"Sakura-chan, wouldn't it be kakkoii if I was to make your costume for the occasion?" Tomoyo hinted shrewdly. "Remember how wonderful you are in plays." She giggled as she remembered a "Bishounen Sakura" back in grade school-- the two were now attending Seijou High School, they were in their junior year -- despite the unusualness of that play, that had been the best and acting role Sakura had ever taken on.   
  
Sakura looked suspiciously at Tomoyo's glittering eyes, but started to waver. It _had_ been a while since her last time on stage, and she always did love performing. Besides, Tomoyo had even volunteered to make her the costume...   
  
Seeing the consideration in her eyes, her friend added, "You'll be radiant! With the entire school looking at you while you perform--"   
  
Sakura blanched. "Dameyo, Tomoyo-chan!!"   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Later, Sakura walked through the streets with a very disappointed Tomoyo. "Oh, come on Tomoyo-chan... Cheer up!"   
  
Tomoyo sighed dramatically. "A chance to dress you up in months...and..." she trailed off, placing a hand to her cheek in a pose of disappointment.   
  
Sakura sweat-dropped. "Tomoyo-chan! It's not that big a deal, it's only a festival, ne?" Sakura said, trying to get Tomoyo out from her depression. Not that it wasn't working.   
  
"Any chance to dress you in my own designs is a big deal, Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo sighed.   
  
Sakura furrowed her brow. "Oh, Tomoyo-chan..." She shook her head at her hopeless friend. "Okay, I'll do it. Now will you please cher up?".  
  
Tomoyo immediately brightened, "Subarashi desu wa," and started to ramble happily. "What will I make? Dress? Skirt? Pantsuit? Oh, the fabric! What'll I use for that? Maybe I'll work on a theme! Hmm, colors, colors...green to bring out your eyes? Pastels...?" She went on and on.  
  
Sakura face-faulted. "Hooeeeee..." She was starting to regret this decision already... Her thoughts were cut off as Tomoyo bolted into the nearest fabric shop, dragging her along.   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The Annual Winter Arts Festival was about to take place in a week, and the entire school was in an uproar, trying to get their acts lined up. Sakura decided on singing, since that was what Tomoyo could help her the most in.   
  
"Honto? Why, I think that's a wonderful choice Sakura," commented her friend when she told her of her decision.   
  
Sakura beamed, "Honto?" She smiled nervously.   
  
Tomoyo nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! Our kawaii Sakura-chan would be wonderful doing _anything_..." she sighed dreamily.   
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Ano... Tomoyo-chan, I'd like to practice with you to prepare for the show...would you mind?"   
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Iie! I was looking forward to helping you! Do you have a particular song in mind though?"   
  
"Um... Anything that's not too difficult."   
  
Tomoyo shook back her dark hair, and tapped her pen against the side of her desk thoughtfully. "Well, there a lot of songs you could do... How about something from the same soundtrack as mine?"   
  
Sakura clapped her hands, "Un! I'd love to!"   
  
Whipping out the CD case from her bag, Tomoyo presented it to her. "Sa..." Sakura mumbled while scanning the back. "...All the songs sound nice...which one...?" She ran her eyes to the ending song. "At the Beginning...? That sounds good!"   
  
Tomoyo grinned, "I thought you might like that one, it's a very pretty song...although..." she paused.   
  
"What?" Sakura asked.   
  
"It's a duet."   
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Ano, I guess that's out of my choices..."   
  
Tomoyo looked thoughtful, "Well...maybe not..."   
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "If you're going to suggest something weird, Tomoyo-chan..." she said, edging away nervously. Tomoyo suddenly broke into a smile and stuffed the CD back into her pack.   
  
"Dewa matte, Sakura-chan. I just remembered something important I needed to do!" she called, while already making her way to the school exit.   
  
"Hoe...?" A baffled Sakura stared after her running friend.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Iie! Masaka!" Syaoran sputtered, face turning crimson.   
  
Tomoyo pleaded once again. "Onegai, Li-kun! It'll be so fun! I know you're pretty modest at singing..."   
  
Syaoran scowled even harder than usual. "No power on earth will EVER convince me to sing in front of the entire school!" he deadpanned.   
  
"It's going to be a duet--" Tomoyo started.   
  
"Hah! And that makes the situation a whole lot better! I'll be making a fool out of myself _with_ someone!" Syaoran scoffed.   
  
"--with Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo finished, smiling serenely. "Please think it over, Li-kun, if you decide that you'll do it after all, come to the karaoke by the Sunset cafe at 3:40 tomorrow!" she sing-songed, leaving behind a gaping Syaoran.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, tell me who it is! I should at least know who I'd be singing with," Sakura begged, while walking along Tarou Street with Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh hohoho~! You'll find out soon enough. In fact, there he is," she answered, indicating a skulking tall figure with hunched shoulders from the cold.   
  
"Honto ne? Dare... Oh, Kami-sama...!" Sakura's eyes widened as the lean figure a few feet away from them transformed into the handsome friend she knew since 4th grade. Tomoyo giggled under her breath, for Sakura continued to stare and Syaoran continued to blush furiously.   
  
"Um...H...hi..." Syaoran muttered gruffly, while turning all sorts of interesting shades of red.   
  
"Konnichi wa, Syaoran-kun," Sakura answered warmly.   
  
"Let's get inside, shall we?" Tomoyo intervened. She pointing at the karaoke center, and the trio entered.  
  
"I'm so relieved you're my partner Syaoran-kun!" Sakura grinned happily as they entered their reserved room.   
  
"You are?" Syaoran said incredulously.   
  
"Un," the girl nodded, "I'm glad I'll be singing with a friend, not some stranger. It'll be more comfortable performing with you," she explained.   
  
Syaoran gulped at the word 'performing' but nonetheless, looked a bit happier than he did a few moments before.   
  
Tomoyo jumped up from her bent over position in front of the TV screen. "All right! Now we can practice." Picking up one of the microphones, she handed it over to Sakura.   
  
Punching in a few numbers, Tomoyo instructed, "All right Sakura-chan, show me how well you can sing."  
  
Music flowed out from the side speakers on the walls, as the words 'Kaze mo, Sora mo, Kitto' blazed across the screen. Sakura took a deep breath and held it through the intro. At the cue, she released it along with a gentle melody.  
  
Disappearing in the crowd,   
Waving towards the black shadow,   
It's like a lie until yesterday.  
  
We fought meaningless fights, and lost our tempers,   
Not knowing the day that we shall never meet again is coming soon.  
We keep chasing the past,   
I reveal to you all my feelings,   
We will be surrounded by the wind and the sky.  
  
We keep chasing the past,   
I reveal to you all my feelings,   
We will be surrounded by the wind and the sky.  
  
Sakura trailed off, then released a breath. Turning away from the screen, on which the last words were fading, she looked to her friend's approval. Tomoyo was staring dreamily at her with sparkling eyes, and Syaoran... His expression was unreadable.  
  
"Ano...was it all right?" Sakura asked quietly.   
  
Tomoyo immediately reacted. "Subarashii..." she sighed happily. Sakura thanked her, looking relieved. She looked towards Syaoran again, who was now out of his daze, and looking blank again. She curiously looked at him, and he blushed hotly again.   
  
"I... You were really good Sakura. But...gods, I don't even know what possessed me to come here today. I'd probably just mess it up. You should find a better singer to do this duet with you." He stood up as if to leave, and he started to pick up his coat, when he felt something on his arm. He turned around to see a frowning Sakura.   
  
"Doushita no, Syaoran-kun? You didn't even try yet! You won't know if you're good at something until you try. That's what tou-san always tells me."   
  
Looking into her upset green eyes, Syaoran wavered. "But I--well, all right, I'll try it."   
  
Sakura's face lit up. "Yokatta. Thank you, Syaoran-kun."   
  
Tomoyo looked on with a small smile, "Well, would you like to let me hear you now, Li-kun?"   
  
"I guess so..." he shrugged.   
  
"Faito, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said brightly.  
  
The tension broke, as the three smiled. Tomoyo punched in some numbers into the remote, and tossed a microphone to Syaoran as the title 'Promised Land' appeared on the screen.   
  
There's a reason,   
we gotta let each other know   
  
Y'gotta give respect to the other people.   
Sometimes it ain't easy,   
you work your fingers to the bone,   
then you find you gotta climb another mountain.   
  
Look at all children,   
the girls and boys ain't got no choice,   
They have to play the hand   
that life has dealt them.   
  
There should be no friction, no divide,   
should be colour-blind.   
Gotta be a game that we can play together.   
  
We live and we learn,   
With heart and soul and mind.   
You can't control your destiny.   
  
To fight to the death,   
Right to the bitter end,   
Doesn't have to be the way.   
  
And from your mistakes,   
You've got to take the breaks,   
You've got to find a better way.   
  
Let's make a master plan,   
To take us to the promised land.   
  
With a sigh, Syaoran turned away from the screen. He met Tomoyo's violet orbs, "Beautifully sung," she said, nodding.  
  
Syaoran nodded his thanks, blushing. *I'm surprised I ever knew that song.* He had heard it a few times on the radio, and liked the lyrics, so he had borrowed the CD from one of his friends.   
  
"That was really great, Syaoran-kun. And you said you couldn't sing!" Sakura said, playfully indignant.  
  
"Arigatou," Syaoran answered, smiling. But when Sakura went back to flipping through the books filed with song choices clipped inside, he didn't look away. He watched her with intense, blazing eyes, not able to wrench his gaze away from her.   
  
It had been easier to not think about her when he was avoiding her at school...but now that she was here-- this close to him --he wanted her more than ever.  
  
Tomoyo saw the look on his face and rose from her seat, asking him to join her outside the room.   
  
  
  
"When are you going to tell her?" Tomoyo asked matter-of-factly.   
  
"Tell her what?" Syaoran returned, in clipped tones.   
  
She shook her head. "Don't you see Li-kun?" she sighed. "Sakura-chan is just too naive to notice it herself!" Then, her voice softened. "No mater how much you look at her with longing written all over your face, she just isn't going to know."  
  
Syaoran flared up in anger. "Well, what do you want me to do?! Oh, how about going up to her and saying, 'Hey Sakura, I've liked you for the past five years, wanna go out with me?' " he growled back sarcastically.   
  
"Not quite what I had in mind, but that'll still work better than the subtle messages that you come up with!"   
  
Syaoran had no answer to that.   
  
"She'll never know until you _tell_ her," Tomoyo went on.   
  
Syaoran thought over this for a moment. *I know Tomoyo is right. Sakura will never know what I feel for her this way...* But instead, he replied, "Why do I need to tell her though? I only want her happiness. It doesn't matter _how_ I feel about her, unless she doesn't feel that way too."   
  
Tomoyo looked upset. "And you won't know if she _does_ feel the same about you if you never ask her!"   
  
Syaoran didn't answer. He only shot one more look at the door behind which Sakura sat in, and walked out of the building.   
  
"Chotto matte! Li-kun!"   
  
But he was already gone. Tomoyo sadly shook her her head, and walked back into the room, alone.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
[End Part 1] 


	2. Melody [Part 2]

~Melody~  
[Part 2]  
  
AN: Glad you decided to come see the ending. 


End file.
